Sonny Forelli
Sonny Forelli (October 25, 1946 - 1986) is Tommy's boss and the main antagonist in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. He was the one that got Tommy in jail for 15 years and betrayed him for money. Tommy killed him and got his revenge. He was voiced by Tom Sizemore, who also played Chance Wilder in Harley Davidson and the Marlboro Man, and Max Peltier in Strange Days. History Sonny Forelli lived in Liberty City. He became the Don of the Forelli Family at a young age according to the Vice City Police Department criminal files. Around 1971, Sonny had led Tommy Vercetti into an ambush in Harwood (located in Liberty City), telling Tommy he was to assassinate a key mobster. Tommy survived the ambush but was arrested by the Liberty City Police Department and imprisoned. Sonny continued his various illegal activities, which by 1986 are believed to be racketeering, gambling, unions, corruption and prostitution, making the Forelli family the most powerful Mafia family at that time. Upon Tommy's release, Sonny decides to send him down south. Through his contact in Vice City, Ken Rosenberg a lawyer they organize a drug deal with the Vance Crime Family, which leads to an ambush resulting in the deaths of Forelli mobsters Harry and Lee and Vance Crime Family boss Victor Vance . Tommy later informs Sonny of the ambush, with Sonny reacting angrily, seemingly holding Tommy responsible for the recovery of the money regardless of whose fault it was. Ken Rosenberg later begins to employ Tommy Vercetti and helps him establish himself in the city, introducing him to a number of the cities key people, including Colonel Juan Cortez, who helped Rosenberg set up the deal, and real estate mogul Avery Carrington. Rosenberg, fearing Sonny, stays in his office for a number of days, but does send Tommy to intimidate two jurors prosecuting Sonny's cousin Giorgio. Sonny allows Tommy to establish a business empire in the city, in order for Tommy to repay his debt. However, Tommy continues to expand his business empire and manages to extract revenge for the ambushed drug deal, killing Gonzalez and the cities drug baron, Ricardo Diaz. However, Tommy fails to give Sonny his cut, resulting in Sonny sending some of his men to collect money from Tommy's numerous businesses. before being killed by him in revenge for his betrayal in the past.]] Tommy, expecting Sonny to arrive after his collectors were killed, prepares to give Sonny counterfeit money printed at his print works. However, Sonny reveals that Lance Vance, Tommy's friend, has joined forces with him and informed him of Tommy and Ken Rosenberg's plan. Being forwarned about Tommy's deception, Sonny came to the Vercetti estate prepared with a large number of gunmen to take over the business for the Forelli Family. A huge gun fight erupts, during which Sonny finally confirms Tommy's suspicions that he was in fact set up in 1971. The shootout concludes with the deaths of Lance and Sonny, alongside countless Forelli Family mobsters. Legacy 6 years later after Sonny died, Salvatore Leone (the Don of the Leone Family) informs Johnny Sindacco of the Sindacco Family that the death of Sonny Forelli dealt a severe blow to the Forelli Family, allowing the Sindacco Family to move into Liberty City from Las Venturas. Salvatore states "Ever since Sonny Forelli got himself pasted all over Florida, you think you run things in this town". A film about Sonny's life, entitled "Sonny Forelli: A True Story" is advertised in Liberty City in 1998. It was also the beginning of the end of the Forelli Family. Sonny's death was followed by death of Marco Forelli in 1992 in hands of Carl Johnson who posed as hitman for Leone Family at the time. By 1998, there are only two brothers left. Franco Forelli and Mike Forelli. After Franco is killed in explosion of Fort Staunton set up by Leone Family capo Toni Cipriani, only living Forelli, Mike becomes don of Family. But he joins his brothers in 2001, when he is killed by car bomb set up by Claude as a job for Joey Leone. But that didn't stop Joey from trying to get rid of remaining Forelli members. So he employs Claude once more to get rid of car containing body of Forelli member during mission "dead skunk in a trunk". By game chronology, this is last time Forellis are seen or mentioned in GTA series. Trivia *Since Sonny got Tommy arrested 15 years prior to Vice City, he is Tommy's arch-enemy. *Sonny is similar to Alejandro Sosa: They employed the protagonist (who was also a criminal) to work for them, but were ultimately betrayed by them. However, one of the key differences is Tony Montana was later killed by The Skull, sent by Sosa, and Alejandro Sosa remained alive, whereas Tommy survived the battle and had ultimately killed Sonny in the final mission. Also, unlike Alejandro, Sonny isn’t Pure Evil. pl:Sonny Forelli Navigation Category:Mobsters Category:GTA Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Leader Category:Master of Hero Category:Mastermind Category:Sophisticated Category:Drug Dealers Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Power Hungry Category:Liars Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Perverts Category:Pimps Category:Cheater Category:Forgers Category:Gangsters Category:Opportunists Category:The Heavy Category:Archenemy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Greedy Category:Fighters Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Legacy Category:Envious